Falling While Flying
by Sirius' Sweetheart
Summary: Lily is sitting out on the bleachers on a cold, rainy day in the middle of February. She's there to watch and support her friend Natalie. Well, kind of. It's also for the treacle tart. And... as much as she doesn't want to admit it, James Potter.


It was a dreary, cold, rainy February day here at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor Common Room was packed since nobody wanted to go outside in this terrible weather, everybody but the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and my best friend Natalie. Sometimes I swear that girl is off her rocker. James on the other hand… I always swear he's off his rocker. I mean, making his team play on the most miserable feeling day of the year? Completely off his rocker, I tell you.

Now, myself being the best friend in the world, I had decided to go sit in the bleachers and watch the Gryffindor team practice. In the rain. In the middle of February. Well, maybe, perhaps, I was bribed with a free for all in Honeydukes, first claim of desserts for a month, and being able to sing as loudly I fancy in the shower for the rest of my seventh year had to do with it, but, let's not tell anybody that. It sounds a lot less impressive on my part.

Through all the wind and sheets of rain whipping through the air I could still hear James belting out orders to his team, who might I add followed them perfectly. I had to listen to two hours of, "BENTUS! HIT THAT BLUDGER HARDER!", and, "YOUR JOB IS TO _BLOCK_ THE GOAL, DERAP! NOT STARE AT THE POLES! _BLOCK IT_!" Also a bunch of other Quidditch terms were thrown around that I don't understand of course… Well, I think I'm just going to fast forward to the more interesting aspects of this story. Quidditch is boring me again and I'm not even there anymore.

* * *

"Evans?" James yelled through the rain after practice ended.

"What do you want, Potter?" I yelled back viciously. I mean, it was his fault I was out here in the cold and rain in the first place.

"Have you been out here this whole practice?" He said actually sounding concerned as he got closer to me.

"What do you think? I'm cold. I'm wet. And I'm sitting in your bleachers talking to you." I replied feeling exceptionally witty for sitting here all this time. Now that I think back on it, it wasn't very witty, but I was disoriented. What can I say?

"Come on, we better get you inside. You're going to freeze out here, Lily! What were you thinking sitting out here for the entire practice!?" He said as he frantically rushed to get me on the front of his broom.

"Umm, treacle tart?" I replied blushing a bit. It's honestly what did keep me going. Really it did. It wasn't the fact that even in the distance you could tell all blokes on the Gryffindor team looked incredibly fine playing in the rain. Especially Potter. Not that I was staring at him or anything, not thinking about treacle tart.

"You're absolutely mad, Lily," he muttered to himself, "Absolutely, utterly, _mad. _Come on, hop on." As if I was going anywhere with him. Ha! Yeah right.

"In your dreams, Potter. I'd rather walk."

"All the way across the pitch, into the cold corridors, and up seven flights of stairs? I don't think so." He said, sort of laughing to himself. A laugh that was sort of attractive sounding might I add. I know. Attractive sounding? The cold had gotten to me by then, I wasn't in my right mind.

"I'll take my chances." I said, picking myself up from the bleachers.

"Wait!" He called after me right as I was on the last step.

"_What?_ What could you possibly want from me, Potter?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that, never mind."

"Wait, Evans! If you let me give you a lift back, I'll," He started to stutter.

"You'll what?"

"I'll give you a bar of Honeydukes chocolate!" He said sounding proud of himself for thinking of one of my weaknesses.

"Ummmm," Now I had to think about this, actually. Shameful, I know. Almost sacrificing my reputation and dignity for a bar of chocolate.

"And some treacle tart?" He offered hopefully.

Oh Bugger. He found my ultimate weakness. Now I must say. . . I'm not exactly _proud_ of what I did. I accepted his offer. I know, I'm a complete failure as a person.

I swear though, it was the treacle tart and chocolate that did it to me! I mean, it didn't hurt that James was absolutely soaking wet so that he was sporting an extremely tight fitted robe rather than one that's designed to billow in the wind. Nor the fact that his usually uncontrollable mop of hair was plastered to his face almost covering his endearing, mysterious, adorable, hazel eyes that I was seriously getting lost in was helping either.

Stomping my feet in an extremely childish manner which I later learned looked incredibly cute I said, "Okay, fine."

"Really?" James said those adorable eyes lighting up light a little kid's on Christmas morning.

I laughed to myself and told him, "Yes. Really! Now come on! I've been freezing my arse off for you for two bloody hours."

"I thought you came for Natalie?" He fired back at my smiling a little bit smugly at me.

Ummm. Hehe. Right. About that… I might have lied to you earlier about that. So all I could really do was splutter incoherently and pout while he laughed that attractive sounding laugh of his.

"Oh, Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily," He said affectionately as he hugged me from behind, still laughing, after I got onto that broom finding nothing else to do with my body after my defeat. Now after that I was about fed up with that laugh of his. That bloody attractive sounding laugh was driving me bonkers. Absolutely bloody bonkers!

So do you wanna know what I did? I'll tell you what I did. I turned around to give James Potter a piece of my mind.

Now, do you wanna know what he did? He kissed me! In the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. In the rain. In the middle of February.

And I'm guessing you want to know the best part about it? _I liked it!_ I'm shocked here as well. I kissed him back also! Another shocker there.

Actually, I lied to you again. That wasn't the best part. That was the moment I realized I had fallen for James Potter. I had fallen for James Potter, yet we were flying high in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you for reading this little one-shot of mine :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)**


End file.
